trukzfandomcom-20200213-history
Woopig Freight
Category:Companies About Woopig Freight is a new and rapidly growing company. Headquartered in New Orleans, seeking new terminals that are relevant to the Arkansas Razorbacks. With all of its drivers in the USA and focused on the southeast, Woopig Freight has plans to become the top trucking company of the region. CEO/History Woopig Freight was founded by Hackerhog and the original members of Woopig Trucking on March of 2008. This all started when someone posted a link to "an addictive free game on the internet" called Trukz on the Arkansas Razorback message board, Woopig.net. We all played the game for a few weeks for various companies then we decided to band together and form our own company, Woopig Trucking, that grew to 26 members strong. After a misunderstanding of a trukz rule on multiple drivers, the company was unfortunately liquidated. We aggressively reorganized with a new CEO as Woopig Freight and the company has grown to over 120 drivers. New Drivers Woopig Freight has an aggressive plan to help the new driver get started. All drivers get the following: *10% fuel discount *25% repair discount *1% ticket discount Instead of expecting the new driver to pay a 10% collection rate, we have a prorated plan based on driver rating: *Under 2.5 = 6% *2.5 to 5.0 = 7% *5.0 to 7.5 = 8% *7.5 to 10.0 = 9% *over 10.0= 10% This allows the new driver to keep more money in his pocket while being able to take advantage of fuel and repair discounts that only come by joining a company. Driver Incentive Program Driver incentive program will loosely be based on the trukz driver endorsement levels. Driver Endorsement levels in Trukz: * Double-trailers (+5000 lbs) cost $10,000 – requires 10.00 driver rating (DR). * Triple-trailers (+10000 lbs) cost $25,000 – requires 25.00 DR. * Oversized-load (+15000 lbs) cost $50,000 – requires 50.00 DR. * Lowboys (+20000 lbs) cost $100,000 – requires 100.00 DR. Woopig driver levels – collection %: * Driver: **0 < DR < 10.0 – 6% to 9% (see New Drivers) **DR > 10.0 w/ less than 14 days w/ company. * City Driver: 10.0 < DR < 25.0 – 10% (company default) * Road Driver: 25.0 < DR < 50.0 – 9% * Senior Driver: 50.0 < DR < 100.0 – 8% * Master Driver: DR > 100.0 – ? A driver must have at least 14 days of service with the company to receive the title of city driver or above. Master Driver will come with privileges, we're just real sure yet. Maybe we'll have stock options back by then. We'll reevaluate when the time comes. Senior company members are exempt from this program. Along this note, you need a driver rating of 40 to haul hazardous waste, 50 to haul nuclear waste. A new driver incentive program is being incorporated for Woopig drivers this week. Drivers will be split into groups depending upon their driver ratings. Those earing the most money for the company in a weeks time will be rewarded with extra fuel discounts. This will be on top of the normal company discount. Twenty percent fuel discounts awarded this week go to: *Ssupermans *Family Truckster *Jelly Donger *Ledetofolo Congratulations on a job well done! Senior Company Members *CEO: Hackerhog *VP: Jim Steele *Contract Mgr: Bomber66 *HR Mgr: PigSooie *HR Mgr: Steve Presley *Finance Mgr: Sinister *Finance Mgr: ManBearPig *Communications Mgr: Country Bumpkin *Communications Mgr: HeavyD External Links *Woopig Freight Offsite Page *Woopig.net ----